


I Wish You Could Touch Me

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara and Gavin are horny for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Could Touch Me

She chewed her lip and sighed, her right hand working furiously at her clit, her left trailing over her collarbone. “Gavin," she whined, tossing her head to get the blonde strands out of her face.

He hummed and curled his fist around the head of his dick, rolling his palm around it gently.

"Gavin, I want you to touch me…" Her breath hitched in her throat and she arched her back off the bed.

"Barbara, oh my pretty girl," Gavin mumbled, pulling back his foreskin and whining slightly at the sensitivity. He could feel the sweat gathering at the back of his neck, and he furrowed his eyebrows at it.

Her hand drifted across her breast, pinching her nipple as it passed, before she slid it between her legs and thrust two fingers inside herself. Her own eyebrows furrowed and her eyes slid shut as she curled them, desperate to reach her g-spot.

His head fell back and a moan slipped past his lips. It wasn’t taking long for the heat to build in his belly, and he pumped himself faster.

She shouted his name as her fingers pressed into that sensitive place, hips bucking back against the bed as she came.

He stifled a moan as he shot his load into his opposite hand, desperately trying not to thrust into the air, before finally sinking back into the computer chair.

She laid still, panting, then lifted her hands from her nethers and sighed at the mess. “Suppose I better get cleaned up."

He stared at his own hand and snorted, then got up from the computer chair and padded off quietly to his little bathroom.

She stood from the bed and walked to her own bathroom, muttering under her breath about wishing he was really there.

Little did she know that across town, he was wishing the same thing.


End file.
